


i love jellybeans and so can you

by nanamis



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: the bold and the beautiful theme starts playin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:06:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4371302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanamis/pseuds/nanamis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>careless whisper</p>
            </blockquote>





	i love jellybeans and so can you

**Author's Note:**

> stay tuned for more soft nozosyd

blushu.. i just saw nozomi ok? its understandable  
nozomi was there, in front of me, long ass purple twin tails swinging around as she sang on stage. i caught her eye and she winked. she kept eye contact the whole time as she sang ths

hey  
can you see it in the way  
that i say i luv you in the morning of every single day?  
ya you know that its true  
a whoa oh oh oh oh oooh

after the show she saw me and tugged me backstage. ths is going to get hot. pls nozo  
anyways apparently she just wanted to eat the fruit her biggest fans had given her (not me tho).  
"Let me feel those grapes Fuck Yes" i screamed  
"all syds go to heaven" she whispered, sweetly

"would u like to be μ's personal financial advisor" she asked, blushing. "i saw you looking at me while i was onstage so i couldnt help but feel like you would be great with big $$$"  
"yes..." i nearly cried because that was the dream ok


End file.
